


Legacy in the sand

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 50th Birthday, Bells Beach, Chris’ Birthday, Footprints in the Sand, Holiday in Australia, M/M, Ozzie slang, PTSD, Piers’ arm, Piers’ past, Surfing, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: It’s 2023, Piers takes Chris to Australia as a 50th birthday present on his retirement from the BSAA NAB.  Once there, they meet up with an old friend, Mick, a former champion surfer.  As Chris helps Piers come to terms with his own legacy from the BSAA, Piers learns that Chris had previously helped Mick with his PTSD following a shark attack.  Piers is keen to learn more, but will have to face his own fears too.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 4





	Legacy in the sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630001) by [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany). 



> @theosymphany and I often find inspiration in one another’s stories. Prequels, sequels, homages, the more the merrier! And so it was when I read his recent tale, ‘In the snow’. I was already working up another short entitled 'Legacy’, and that formed the bones on which to hang this sequel - Legacy in the sand. It also sees the re-appearance of Mick, the Ozzie surfer, another collaborative effort from earlier times. My thanks as ever, Theo. This one is gifted to you. Nimrod

April 4th, 2023, Bells Beach, Surf Coast Shire, Victoria, Australia:

The sun had barely risen as the two men parked-up their rental jeep at the northern end of the car park. Alongside the only other vehicle there, an old 60’s VW Kombi, the iconic surfer’s van. This one had obviously been lovingly restored and maintained.

The younger of the two ran an expert hand over the van’s gleaming red and white paintwork.

“Good job.”

“You can inspect it later.” said the older man. “Let’s find Micky first. What time is it?”

“6:30 local.”

“I mean the real time!”

“14:30 Eastern Standard Time.”

“When’s my birthday? Have I missed it?”

“No, it’s today, the 4th.” replied Piers Nivans, patiently.

"But it’s tomorrow here.” Chris Redfield whined.

“Look, we’ve already been here three days. We’re in Australia now. It’s today, trust me! In fact, your birthday will be 16 hours early.”

“Well I think it was yesterday!”

Piers rolled his eyes. "Chris, how did you ever get into the Air Force?“

"With great difficulty. It was getting thrown out that was easy. Anyway, what’s that got to do with which day it is?”

“Stop grumbling. C'mon Birthday Bear, this way.”

They followed a sign which signaled the way to a look-out platform; along a dusty, gravel path that wound towards the headland.

"Uh, where did he say he’d meet us?” asked Piers.

“Down on the beach somewhere. He said he’d probably be out surfing.” Chris scanned the large sets of waves rolling square in to the far end of the beach. “Ah, there he is! I’d recognize those yellow baggies anywhere. And that rock hard muscle tone.”

“Hmm, nothing wrong with your eyesight old man.”

“Oi, watch it!”

“Watch you more like! You get surrounded by blond surfer hunks and you lose all self-control.”

“I got my own surfer hunk.” Chris squeezed Piers’ hand.

“Remember that before you get bested in any more arm wrestling competitions and have to pay the subsequent forfeits.”

“Er, you heard about that?”

“I know everything concerning you.”

“Jeez, I don’t know whether to be happy or afraid.”

“Be afraid. Be very afraid!”

****************************

Their friend, and former world surfing champion, Mick, was riding the point-break at the far end of the small bay. The sets were breaking right-handed over underwater reefs, it wasn’t a place for novices.

Piers looked on appreciatively. Just as he was in his element behind the scope of a sniper rifle, so Mick was in his element on a stubby twin-tail.

“I hope he doesn’t expect us to join him.” Chris opined, breaking their companionable silence. “Of all the things I thought I might be doing on my birthday, walking along a surf beach in Oz, before the sun’s up, was not one of them.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did that.”

“If it had been left up to you, you wouldn’t have celebrated at all.”

“Probably not.”

“Besides, you needed a break, a reset between leaving the NAB and starting the business. You don’t mind do you?”

“Of course I don’t! It’s a wonderful gift. I’d no idea until I saw my packed case in the hall. Even then you didn’t say where we were going.”

“It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“Yeah, like I believe that. Knowing you, you probably had it planned for months.”

“Heh, heh. Ok, you got me. A couple anyway. It had to be special, for your …”

“Don’t!”

“Chris, you’re fifty today, get over it.”

“It makes me sound old … fif … Gah, I can’t even say it.”

“You’re not old!”

“I’m re … retir … Damn! I can’t bring myself to say that either! … from the BSAA.”

“And just about to start a new career as the co-owner of a soon to be thriving lumber business.”

“How’d you know it’s gonna’ be thriving?”

“Because I’m the other co-owner!”

“Modest!”

“You gotta’ play to your strengths.”

“That’s easy for you. I’m not sure I have any left.”

“Don’t be silly.”

Chris stopped abruptly and looked into his partner’s eyes. “Piers, have I still got it? For you I mean. Do you still find me attractive?”

“Off course I do. You’re my Dadbod Captain.”

“Dadbod?”

“Well, your neck’s a little thicker these days.”

“That’s for the thick head.”

“And there’s a lot of salt and pepper in your hair.”

“I’m well seasoned, Ha!”

“Be serious!”

“That’s your job today. It’s _my_ birthday.”

MWAH! “Have a birthday kiss then.”

“Just one? I want the other 49!”

“Later Tiger!”

They laughed as they made their way side-by-side down the weather beaten wooden steps and on to the sandy beach below. Holding hands, but so close together a casual onlooker wouldn’t have been able to tell.

However, as they walked along the tideline, the water lapping over their feet, Piers suddenly became strangely silent, his movements slow and apprehensive. Chris knew his partner still had some hang-ups concerning the sea, but he had chosen this holiday location after all. Perhaps it was as much a test for himself as a gift for his Captain? He decided to keep quiet too, and to let his Ace work things out by himself. The way he always did. But when Piers started looking back nervously over his shoulder every few seconds, Chris could no longer hide his concern.

“You’re doing it again, Ace.”

“Doing what?” a look of innocence.

“You know very well what! Looking over your shoulder, like we’re being followed, like you did in the snow back home.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!”

“No fooling you then.”

“Not twice. C'mon, what gives? I want this to be a happy time, for both of us.”

Piers glanced backward again, guiltily. For a brief moment he entertained the thought of going back to their jeep. But he couldn’t, this was Chris’ day.

Chris stopped and held both his wrists. “Piers!”

Piers looked down at his feet, then up, into Chris’ eyes. “Look at our footprints.”

Chris turned and looked. “Yeah? Two sets, one heavy and plodding, one light and precise. Just like before. What of them?”

“They’re disappearing.”

“Huh?”

“As each waves come in, it washes some away. As more waves roll in, there are fewer and fewer prints left in the sand. Soon there won’t be any.”

“That’s what waves do.”

“There’ll be no record of us ever having been here.”

“I’ve got my camera phone.”

“I meant metaphorically.”

“I was afraid you might. What’s all this about? And keep it simple!”

“Oh, lots of things. Being this close to the sea, us, the end of the NAB, new beginnings, aging, our legacy.”

“Legacy?”

“What we, you, have achieved. It’s all slowly being forgotten, like it never was. Washed away, like our footprints in the sand.”

“But that’s just in the nature of things, surely? However important or insignificant they may be. You taught me to look forward. It’s not easy, but I do try.”

“I know you do. You put a brave face on leaving the BSAA, it can’t have been easy.”

“No, it wasn’t. But I had you by my side. I can face anything with you next to me. I … I’m sorry if I can’t always do the same for you.”

“Oh Babe, it’s not your fault. You’re the one who inspired me in the first place, remember?” Piers looked back again. “Two sets of prints. I sometimes think it would be easier if there were actually three.”

“Three? Who else? Not Danny? Mick?”

Piers shook his head. “No Chris! I mean my other half.” He held out his right arm. “This is the only lasting legacy, my own past.”

Chris ran his fingers softly over the faint tracery of white veins. “Is it hurting? Do you need to see Doc Kaison?”

“No and NO! It’s just that for all my fine words, for making you look forward rather than back, I find I’m the one with the hang-up, always one foot in the past. Some legacy!”

“Oh Piers!” Chris pulled him in tight. “I’ve told you before, it doesn’t worry me. It defines you. I owe you, and it, my life, the world owes you. I wish you’d believe me.”

“I do believe you. It’s my own beliefs I’m not sure off. It’s always there, a presence, a feeling. Sometimes it’s inside, sometimes it’s like there’s someone following me.”

“So you see it as some sorta’ resident evil?”

“Yeah, at least that’s how I used to view it, evil. We have a slightly better relationship now, a sort of grudging stand-off.”

“But it’s still 'We’. Like you’re sharing?”

“It’s me and it’s not me, if that makes sense. I still try and keep a distance, a separation. But it doesn’t. The moment I let my guard down, there it is, waiting to be let in. It’s persistent, I’ll give it that.”

“I think it’s more you than you let on, even to me.”

I try not to … I try not to involve you. Two’s enough in our relationship.“

"Don’t sweat it. I get more of you.”

“I don’t want there to be two of me!”

That’s not what I meant, or said! I get you, the whole package, kit and caboodle. Like you get me, and all my attached hang-ups, neuroses, syndromes …“

"Don’t!”

“Why not? It’s true. I wrote the book.”

“But you’re so much better now. That’s all in the past.”

“I know, we have to look forward, not back.”

“Exactly!”

“Hmm, it made us what we are today though, our past. Lovers, partners. Perhaps that’s our true legacy. One that won’t be washed away by a wave or forgotten by the next high tide.”

Piers leant into Chris’ chest for warmth and support. “You know, you’re very wise for a bear.”

“It’s taken me fifty years … and a good teacher. You. However you see yourself, I know there’s a hell of a lot for you to be proud of.”

“There is?”

“Yes! You know what I say, if it ain’t broken …”

“… don’t fix it! Heh, heh. Happy birthday Babe.”

“Ha! Thanks. You good now? No more hang-ups? We can leave if you want?”

“No! Enough about me. It’s your day, your holiday. Besides, I think I’ve just found a good reason to be cheerful.” Piers smoothed down Chris’ lapels.

“You have? What?”

“That small patch of chest hair that shows above your collar. It drives me wild.”

“There’s more where that comes from, uh, lower down.” Chris smirked, as his hands slid down to Piers’ butt …

****************************

They were so engrossed they didn’t notice Mick come ashore.

“Er, pardon me guys, I’m not made of stone ya know.”

“No, just chiseled.”

“Excuse me?”

“Something Chris said earlier.”

“Chrissy?”

“Micky!” Chris replied, keen to change the subject. He opened his arm wide. “It’s good to see you.”

“Happy birthday mate. It’s been too long. You too Piers!” Mick pulled him in for a group hug. “Let me look at you two. Chrissy, you don’t look a day over fifty …”

“I’m not a day over fifty!”

“Hah, hah! And Piersy, you, you … Jeez mate, you don’t seem to have aged at all. What’s your secret?”

“I moisturize every night.”

“Really?”

“He means he gets wet. Ha, ha, ha!”

“Every night?”

“And sometimes in the day too …”

“Chrisss!” Piers hissed, coloring up.

“So bite me!”

“You wish!”

“You guys! Do yous two ever quit?”

“Nah! I’m just getting into my stride.” Chris puffed his chest out.

Piers rolled his eyes. “He means he doesn’t know when to give up.”

“Beauty! You pair crease me. Ya comin’ in?” Mick nodded toward the surf.

Chris put a reassuring arm around Piers waist. “I’m sorry Mick, but not out there. Contrary to popular opinion, I do know my limits. I’ve still got a lump on my head from the last time. We’ll stay in the shallow end if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, no worries. It’ll be getting busy here soon anyway. I always seem to attract attention, the wrong kind. Every drongo wants to take on the ex-champ. Fame has it’s downside.”

“I know the feeling.” Chris said, sympathetically. Piers snorted, so Chris gave him 'the’ look.

“What?”

“Grrr. You going back in Mick?”

“Nah, you’re right. Let’s get back to the van. You can get a brew going whilst I change.”

“He’s a beauty, your van.”

 _“She_ is. Rhiana.”

“Oh, sorry! You do the resto yourself?”

“Yeah. Chris recommended I find something to occupy my mind, a project. He told me you were into that shit too.”

“Oh, did he … ?” Piers gave Chris a look of his own. “… Yeah, a 69 El Camino.”

“Sweet! Sorta’ smooth lines, with twin headlamps?” Piers nodded. “What’s _he_ called?” asked Mick, grinning broadly.

“Um, Cristobal.” Piers blushed.

“Hah, hah. You didn’t tell me that Chrissy mate.” Mick slapped the big man on his back. “Look, I’m just gonna run back down yonder and get my things, I’ll catch you up.”

As Mick ran off, Piers turned to face Chris. “Since when did you two get so chatty?”

“Back in 2016 I think it was. Mick wrote to me. He was suffering badly from PTSD, following a shark attack. He thought I might be able to help.”

“You never said.”

“It was his choice, Ace.”

“And did you, help him?”

“Well, he seems Ok now, um, so it must have been some use I guess.”

“Oh Chris! Looking after your boys, even when they’re on the other side of the world.”

“Mick just wanted some advice, it was no big deal.”

“Kind, and modest too, no wonder I love you.”

“You don’t mind then?”

“Why should I? I’m not the jealous type.”

“Er, no, of course you’re not Ace.”

“Start running Redfield!”

“Why?”

“Cos when I catch you, it’s gonna’ hurt.”

“Ooh, promises promises.”

“Run!”

****************************

“You got back quickly.” said Mick as he unselfconsciously dropped his togs and toweled himself dry in front of them.

Chris looked on approvingly. “Sorta’ birthday run.”

“More like birthday fun.” Piers retorted, glancing sideways out of politeness.

“Hah, hah!”

“You’ve got good legs for a surfer, Mick. Strong, good calf development.” Chris said knowledgeably.

“Um, thanks mate. What sorta’ legs do surfers usually have then?”

“Spindly, like swimmers.”

“To the point as ever Chrissy. I like that. Just like your advice on my PTSD.”

“How’s that going?”

“Better now. Like you told me, it never quite goes away. But I face it down every day. I’m more in control, but I still freak out if there’s a splash or movement behind me. It’s usually just another surfer, but the feeling won’t go away. I’m always looking over my shoulder …”

Chris looked knowingly at Piers and held his hand, stroking it tenderly.

“… Anyway, that’s why I quit the professional circuit. I prefer to surf alone these days.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know Mick.” said a concerned Piers. “When did all this happen?”

“2015, after that Pro-Tour in Hawaii. I lost my marriage, my uncle, and my nerve in the space of 12 months. After the shark attack I just shut down. I couldn’t go outside, just slummed around the house. I hit rock bottom. And then I remembered something Chris had said, when we first met. You two seemed so good together, despite your tough life. I thought, if Chrissy can handle it, so can I. That’s when I wrote asking for advice. And it worked. So, whilst you’re here, I want you to be my guests, stay in one of my apartments, let me show you around. Consider it my thank-you for helping me get my life back on the rails. I know it’s your big five-oh mate, and I’m sure you’ll want some alone time. But I’d like to tag along, if you’ll let me?”

“What do you think Ace?”

“I think you’ll make the right decision Babe.”

“Ha, then welcome to the team Micky. We gladly accept your kind offer. And yes, we will want some alone time … but mostly at night.”

“For the, er, moisturizing?”

Chris pulled Piers close into a hug. “Damn right! And for the chest hair. Ha, ha, ha!”

****************************

Mick went outside to hang his towel to dry in the warm air.

Chris gazed after him. “Look at him, he’s still supple, still got it, blond and blue eyed, if a little bit wrinkled.”

“Too much sun. He’s getting like a walnut.”

“I like walnuts.”

“You like most things!”

Chris deflected the riposte. “And then there’s you. Like Mick said, you’ve barely aged. You could still pass for thirty-something.”

“I am only thirty something!”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, sadly I do. I’ve got used to deconstructing everything you say.”

“Um, was that said with a hint of irony?”

“No silly! It was said with much love and great affection.”

“Oh, good. Cos’ I love you too, you know. I always … MUMPH! Hey, what’s with the tongue?”

“It’s the only way I can stop you saying something sappy. Put something in your mouth.”

“Hmm, you can put something else in there later … MUAFF! Now what?”

“That was one on account.”

“When do I get to unwrap my present?”

“Now?”

“Grrr!

"Woof!”

Mick popped his head through the door, blinked, blushed, then quickly found something else to do outside for a while …

****************************

They spent the rest of morning sorting out their accommodation. The guest house Piers had booked in Torquay was happy to accept the cancellation in return for a photo op with the famous surfer. After breakfast, a leisurely trip along the coast turned into a liquid lunch. And soon the afternoon turned into an evening barbie around a beach fire.

“Roo and lobbies Ok?”

“Er, in American?”

“Kangaroo steak and lobster, surf and turf you guys call it.”

“Hmm, sounds great. Can I help?”

“Nah, I got it under control. It’s your birthday, mate. Take it easy …”

“Let him help Mick, please. It’s the caveman fire thing. He won’t rest until he does”

“Sure, no dramas. We’ll have the snags for starters then Chrissy.”

“Snags?”

“Sausages.”

“Ah, leave it to me.”

While Chris busied himself with the barbie, Piers motioned Mick to sit next to him.

“Tell me about your PTSD, if you don’t mind. I’d like to understand how Chris’ advice helped.”

“Sure. I was paddling out, another day, another competition. Next thing, WHAM! I’m off the board, in the water and there’s a great white looking at me, not 4 foot away.”

“Shit! What did you do?”

“I pissed myself. He came at me and I hit him on the nose, just adrenalin. Then he backed off a bit, and I froze. Next thing, the support boat was alongside, hauling me in. I don’t remember much of the detail after, I was still in shock.”

“You were so lucky.”

“That’s what everyone told me, and I believed them at first. But all that punching them in the kisser is bull. If he’d had wanted to eat me, he would have, without a doubt. Realizing that was when I really got scared. I lost all my self-confidence, got deeper and deeper into a pretty dark place. Then I just shut my self off from the rest of the world. It was the easiest thing to do. Chris showed me that the difficult option was the right one. Facing up to it.”

“That’s exactly what happened to me.”

“Jeez, you too? Chrissy said you were wary of the water. He never said why. A shark?”

“Another kind of sea monster, um, man made.”

“God Piers! No wonder you went around with that fancy stun gun. I sure could have used it myself that day in Hawaii mate.”

“It wasn’t a stun gun.” Piers replied, quietly. Not looking at Mick directly, but staring distantly into the fire.

“W,what was it then?”

After a moment, Piers looked up. Not at Mick, but at Chris.

Chris smiled fondly, he’d been listening intently. “It’s your call Ace. I’ve got your six whatever you decide, you know that. But like I told Mick, you gotta’ face it. Everyday.”

“Be the one in control you mean?”

“Yeah, you taught me that. Perhaps now’s the time to take your own advice.”

Piers hesitated for a moment as he struggled to make his decision. Then, “Ok.”

“Good call, Ace!” Chris went and got fresh beers from the 'esky’ and passed them around. “We don’t wanna’ interrupt once he gets started.” he explained to Mick, sitting down between them.

He put one arm around Piers waist before kissing him, then placed the other around Mick’s broad, freckled shoulders. “Prepare to be amazed, matey.”

Piers raised his right arm and an intense blue-white light flooded the scene. Mick looked on in open-mouthed astonishment, his tinny frozen half-way to his lips.

“F*** me dead!”


End file.
